mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wario
Wario ist der Rivale und Cousin Marios. Aber anstatt die gesamte Zeit gegen Nintendos Maskottchen anzutreten, gründete Wario WarioWare, eine Firma, die sich auf das Kreieren von Mikrospielen spezialisiert hat. Außerdem begibt er sich in der Wario Land-Serie auf die Jagd nach verlorenen Schätzen. Es zeigt sich dass Wario neidisch und eifersüchtig auf Mario und Luigi ist. Wario und Waluigi versuchen oft, Ihr eigenes Reich aufzubauen, doch sie werden so gut wie immer von Mario und Luigi übertrumpft und besiegt. Wario ist nicht gut aber auch nicht böse. Er und Waluigi sind eher vollkommen neutral und versuchen stattdessen ihr eigenes Königreich aufzubauen (natürlich ohne Erfolg!) Wario steht manchmal auf Seiten des Pilzkönigreiches, aber auch auf Seiten von Bowser und den Koopalingen. Wario ist extrem stark und schwer. Er kann es aber trotz seiner vielen Talente nicht mit Mario oder Luigi aufnehmen. Auftritte Hintergrund (Yoshi-Serie) Jahre nach seinem ersten Auftreten wurden durch das Spiel Yoshi's Island DS Details seiner Kindheit bekannt. Als Sternenkind wurde er von Kamek, zusammen mit einigen anderen (z. B. Baby Mario) entführt. Baby Wario wurde, nach einigen Abenteuern mit Yoshi, zuletzt gesehen, wie er sich mit Baby Bowser um einige Schätze stritt. Schon früh entwickelte er seine Gier nach Münzen und Reichtümern, die sich im Laufe der Zeit nur vergrößert hat. Super Mario Land-Serie Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins right|Warios erster Auftritt|thumb|120px Wario trat erstmals in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins auf, als er Marios Schloss besetzte, da dieser noch im Sarasaland unterwegs war (Super Mario Land). Mario musste sich die sechs Münzen holen um Zutritt zum mittlerweile zur Festung umgebauten Schloss zu haben. Mario kam unter anderem an überdimensionalen Wario-Händen vorbei, die aus der Wand schossen und an gefährlichen Bällen, die Warios Gesicht trugen. Nun standen sich die beiden Rivalen gegenüber. Wario wollte das Schloss natürlich nicht kampflos an Mario zurückgeben, darum setzte er seine Körpermasse ein und stampfte mit voller Kraft auf dem Boden. Damit wollte er bezwecken, dass die Deckenplatten auf Mario niederregnen. Doch Mario konnte ausweichen und Wario schwächen. Wario versuchte es daraufhin mit einer Möhre und verwandelte sich in Hasi-Wario, um zu fliegen und Mario von oben zu zerquetschen. Als das ebenfalls misslang, benutzte er als letzten Trumpf eine Feuerblume, mit der er Mario nun frontal mit riesigen Feuerbällen besiegen wollte. Letztendlich hatte er auch damit keinen Erfolg. Nachdem er von Mario besiegt wurde, flüchtete Wario aus dem Schloss, was von seinem Bann gebrochen wurde und wieder zu Marios wurde. Wario hatte den Traum von einem eigenen Heim aber noch lange nicht aufgegeben. Wario Land-Serie Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 right|thumb|Wario in seinem ersten eigenen Spiel Im Nachfolger Super Mario Land 3: Wario Land hörte Wario von einem riesigen Schatz, einer Goldstatue der Prinzessin Peach, die aus purem Gold bestehen sollte. Sie wurde von den berühmt-berüchtigten Zuckerrohr-Piraten gestohlen, die vom mysteriösen Kapitän Kandis angeführt wurden. Wario dachte sich, er könne einfach die Goldstatue stehlen, und sich dadurch eine neue Herberge finanzieren, sodass er auf die Pfeffer-Insel, Heimat der Zuckerrohr-Piraten, reiste. Er durchquerte die gesamte Insel, die von Piraten und anderen Gefährlichkeiten nur so wimmelte. Letztlich konnte er aber Syrup Castle, Heimat des Piratenkapitäns, erreichen um festzustellen, dass es sich bei Kapitän Kandis um eine Frau handelt. Sofort beschwor sie durch eine Wunderlampe einen Geist herauf und stellte sich auf seine Schultern. Wario konnte den Geist dennoch besiegen und Kapitän Kandis machte sich in Windeseile aus dem Staub und schwor Wario Rache. Der war nun im Besitz der gestohlenen Goldstatue und weiterer Piratenschätze, doch plötzlich erschien am Himmel in einem Helikopter Mario und stibitzte Wario die Goldstatue vor der Nase weg. Erneut war Wario um die Früchte seiner Arbeit betrogen worden. Allerdings erwies ihm der besiegte Flaschengeist einen Wunsch, er wollte dafür aber Bares sehen, sodass Wario seine Schätze gegen Münzen eintauschte und vom Geist ein eigenes Schloss erhielt (Je nachdem wie viele Münzen und Schätze der Spieler eingesammelt hat, erhält er Eigenheime zwischen einem Baumhaus und einem Planeten. In den weiteren Spielen wird aber immer von einem Schloss ausgegangen). Virtual Boy Wario Land Wario wollte sich in Virtual Boy Wario Land am Awazonas erholen, als er zufällig zwei Mask-Guys mit einer schwer aussehenden Truhe erblickte, welche sich in ihr Versteck hinter einem Wasserfall zurückzogen. Wario witterte einen Schatz und setzte nun alles daran, an diese Truhe heranzukommen. Wario Land II Die Rache der Zuckerrohr-Piraten erfolgte sofort: Während der Ereignisse von Wario Land II brachen drei Piraten und ihre Anführerin Kapitän Kandis in Warios Anwesen ein um seine Schätze zu stehlen. Wario, die Verfolgung aufnehmend, schlug sich erneut durch verschiedene Welten und fand sich auf der Pfeffer-Insel wieder. Auch dieses mal konnte er Kapitän Kandis die Leviten lesen und seine Schätze zurückholen. Daneben gelang es ihm nach dem Erforschen aller Gebiete den neu zusammengestohlenen Schatz der Piraten seinerseits zu klauen. Wario Land 3 Zu Beginn von Wario Land 3 flog Wario über die Wälder, als er plötzlich abstürzte. Er irrte durch den Dschungel, bis er eine Magische Musikbox fand. Als sich der dickbäuchige Ganove diesen Schatz einmal näher angucken wollte, wurde er plötzlich in diese Box gesogen. In der Musikbox erzählte ihm eine seltsame Gestalt, dass er eine Art Gott sei, seine Kräfte aber geraubt wurden und in fünf Boxen gesperrt wurden. Wario versprach, diese zurückzuholen, im Gegenzug dürfe er aber wieder in seine Welt und jeden gefundenen Schatz behalten. Als Wario alle Musikboxen gefunden hatte, kehrte er zum Tempel zurück, aber plötzlich spielten die Boxen eine Melodie und ein merkwürdiger Clown wurde befreit. Wario wollte er wie einen Käfer zerquetschen, denn jetzt brauchte er ihn ja nicht mehr. Nachdem Wario ihn besiegen konnte, wurden die Bewohner dieser Welt wieder zurückverwandelt. Sie hatten die Kräfte des bösen Clowns versiegelt, um ihn aufzuhalten. Der benutze seine letzten Kräfte, um die Bewohner in die Monster zu verwandeln, gegen die Wario antreten musste. Die Menschen hatten nie geglaubt, dass Wario das Wesen bekämpfen würde. Schließlich schickten sie ihn vollbepackt mit Schätzen in seine Welt zurück. Wario Land 4 In Wario Land 4 liest Wario eines Tages in der Zeitung von einem Schatz in einer Goldenen Pyramide, die im Dschungel versteckt sein soll. Augenblicklich macht er sich auf den Weg, sein Reichtum zu vermehren. Dort musste er im Finale des Spiels die Goldene Diva besiegen und befreite nebenbei noch die Prinzessin, die über die Pyramide herrschte. Wario Land: The Shake Dimension Während der Ereignisse von Wario Land: The Shake Dimension bekommt Wario ein Geschenk von Kapitän Kandis zugeschickt, indem sich der Antike Globus befindet. Plötzlich erscheint aus diesem ein Mürfel, der Wario erzählt, dass seine Königin, Midori, vom finsteren Piraten König Rüttelbert und seinen Schergen gefangen gehalten wird. Wario zeigt sich kein bisschen interessiert die Königin zu befreien, bis der kleine Mürfel erwähnt, dass Rüttelbert auch den Schatz des Reiches an sich genommen hat. Nun ist Wario hellauf begeistert und will sofort in das Reich des Rüttelns aufbrechen, wohin er durch den Antiken Globus gelangt. Im Reich angenommen schlägt Wario sich durch fünf ihm bisher ungekannte Kontinente; die Kontinentskarten kann er in der Piratenbudike bei Kapitän Kandis kaufen. Wario hat sich durch alle Kontinente geschlagen und steht nun dem Graueneinflössenden Piraten König Rüttelbert gegenüber, den er nach einem harten Kampf besiegen konnte. Die befreite Königin überreicht daraufhin dem übergewichtigen Helden den Unerschöpflichen Münzbeutel und Wario feiert zuhause den Münzbeutel schüttelnd. Plötzlich kommt jedoch Kapitän Kandis und nimmt Wario den Schatz ab, da ihr dieser von Mürfel als Mittlergebühr für einen Helden versprochen wurde. Wario jagt daraufhin wutentbrannt den kleinen Mürfel. Erneut steht Wario nach getaner Arbeit ohne Zählbares da. Super Mario 3D-Serie Super Mario 64 DS In den Geschehnissen von Super Mario 64 DS wurde Wario von Prinzessin Peach in den Pilz-Palast eingeladen. Die Aussicht auf einen kostenlosen Kuchen war offenbar verlockend genug. Nachdem er dort mittels Warp-Röhre angekommen war, musste er feststellen, dass auch Mario und Luigi eingeladen wurden. Das Treffen endete in einem kleinen Wettstreit, wer zuerst im Schloss ankommen würde. Das Schloss war jedoch von Bowser eingenommen worden, der die drei als potenzielle Gefahr ansah. So sperrte er Wario in ein Zimmer und übergab den Schlüssel seinem Schergen Eis-Bully. Dessen Gemälde befindet sich im Spiegelsaal. Nur Luigi konnte es dank seiner Fähigkeit, sich durch eine Powerblume teilweise durchlässig und unsichtbar zu machen, das Bild betreten und Wario retten. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Eis-Bully schlichtweg neidisch auf Warios mächtigen Bart war. Wario zeigte sich überraschend dankbar und half aktiv mit, alle Power-Sterne zu sammeln. Nicht zuletzt wollte er sich damit wohl an Bowser rächen. Wario war hilfreich, da er durch eine Powerblume als einziger Charakter die Titan-Verwandlung durchführen konnte. Mit dieser wurde er unverwundbar und noch schwerer. Starke Windböen konnten ihn nicht mehr von den Füßen holen und er konnte unter Wasser am Boden laufen. Zunächst misstrauten ihm die anwesenden Toads stark und sie fürchteten sich vor ihm. Dass er half, die Power-Sterne zurückzuholen, überzeugte sie letztendlich, dass Wario kein schlechter Mensch sein kann. Sie bezeichneten ihn zuerst als "schrecklich" meinten aber danach "ähm, ich meine... schrecklich gesund!" WarioWare-Serie WarioWare ist eine Firma, die von Wario ins Leben gerufen wurde. Sie bezieht sich auf das Entwickeln von Mikrospielen. Das Konzept dieser Serie ähnelt dem der Mario Party Serie. Die Serie enthält sieben Spiele. WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$ WarioWare: Twisted WarioWare: Touched! WarioWare: Smooth Moves In WarioWare: Smooth Moves entdeckt Wario den Formentempel, wo er den Formenstab fand. Kurz darauf tauchte ein riesiger Fels auf, vor dem Wario floh. WarioWare: Snapped! WarioWare: D.I.Y. Andere Spiele Mario & Wario In Mario & Wario machte Wario Mario, Peach und Yoshi durch Eimer und ähnliche Objekte, die er ihnen auf den Kopf setzte, zu willenlosen Geschöpfen. Lediglich Luigi konnte der Hypnose entkommen, der augenblicklich Wanda um Hilfe bat. Wanda und Wario lieferten sich ein Duell, wobei Wanda Wario in seinem Flugzeug allmälich immer mehr Schaden zu fügen konnte. In der finalen Runde hielt Warios Flieger den Angriffen nicht mehr stand und flog in die Luft. Die Hypnotisierten waren fortan befreit und nicht länger in Warios Gewalt. Wario Blast Wario's Woods Excitebike: Bun Bun Mario Battle Stadium Dr. Mario 64 Wario World Dies ist Warios einzigster Jump 'n' Run-Auftritt auf dem GameCube. Geizhals Wario weiß noch nicht, dass sich unter den von ihm angehäuften Reichtümern auch ein verfluchtes Juwel befindet, das flugs nichts Besseres zu tun hat, als dem alten Fiesling die Schatzkammer leerzuräumen. Wario: Master of Disguise Auftritte in anderen Medien Comics Die Verwandlung right|thumb|250px|Die Entstehung Warios Der Comic Die Verwandlung (Club Nintendo, 1/1993) handelt von der Entstehung Warios. An einem Morgen wacht Mario auf und stellt fest, dass einige seiner Pixel fehlen, sodass er sich auf den Weg zu Dr. Lightmacht. Dieser setzt Mario auf seine neueste Erfindung, die Mario duplizieren soll, damit der Arzt so die fehlenden Pixel beschaffen kann. Allerdings ist ihm ein Fehler unterlaufen und anstelle eines zweiten Mario ist Wario entstanden, der mehrfach beteuert, dass er böse sei. Mit Hilfe eines Super Nintendos kann Wario aber wieder eliminiert werden. Warios Weihnachtsmärchen right|thumb|250px Im Comic Warios Weihnachtsmärchen (Club Nintendo, 6/1995) ist Wario der Eigentümer eines Ladens, der Bomben verkauft. Kurz vor Weihnachten entlässt er seinen Mitarbeiter Bomberman und verkauft den gefangengehaltenden Kirbyals Überraschungbombe an Kid, der zornig ist, als er seine "Bombe" auspackt. In dieser Nacht erscheint Wario der Geist der Vergangenheit, der ihm sein früheres Fehlverhalten aufweist. Der Geist der Gegenwart zeigt ihm den traurigen Bomberman und die wütenden Kirby und Kid. Als ihm der dritte Geist die Zukunft zeigt, in der sich niemand mehr für ihn interessiert, wird er reumütig und gelobt Besserung um diese Zukunft noch abzuwenden. Schnell macht er den Schaden bei den Kirby und Co. wieder gut. Weil Wario immer noch niemanden hat, mit dem er Weihnachten feiern könnte, fährt er zu Mario, der ihn zu seiner Weihnachtsfeier mit seinen Freuden einlässt. Auftritte in Spin-Offs Mario Kart-Serie Wario ist in allen Spielen der Mario Kart-Serie ein Fahrer der Schwergewichtsklasse, das eher mit Donkey Kong als dem noch schwereren Bowser vergleichbar ist. Super Mario Kart ist das einzige Spiel dieser Serie, in dem er keinen Auftritt hat Mario Kart 64 thumb|Wario in MK64 Wario ersetzte in Mario Kart 64 Koopa. Warios Rolle als Schwergewicht unterscheidet sich allerdings deutlich vom wesentlich leichteren Koopa. Mit der Wario-Arena hat er auch eine eigene Strecke. Mario Kart: Super Circuit Wie Donkey Kong und Bowser gehört auch Wario in Mario Kart: Super Circuit wieder zur Schwergewichtsklasse. Laut Spielanleitung hat er "wahre Schwergewichts-Power!" Seine Werte sind identisch mit denen von Donkey Kong, allerdings ist Wario etwas schwerer zu lenken. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! In Mario Kart: Double Dash!! bildet der schwergewichtige Wario ein Team mit dem mittelschweren Waluigi. Das Spezial-Item der beiden ist der Bob-omb. Wenn sie im Team fahren, kann man wegen Wario auf schwere Karts nicht verzichten. Warios Strecke ist das Wario Colosseum, welches aufgrund der enormen Länge der Strecke nur zwei Runden zählt. left|150px|thumb|Wario auf seinem Kart in MKDS Mario Kart DS Wario ist, wenn man alle Karts freigespielt hat, in Mario Kart DS eigentlich nur ein normaler Charakter sowie jeder andere, da es dann keine Gewichtsklassen gibt und man sich das Kart seiner Wahl aussuchen kann. Bis dahin ist Wario aber wieder der klassische Schwergewichtsfahrer. Karts sind das "Räumfahrzeug", das Standard-Kart des Charakters und ein roter "Traktor". Die Wario-Arena wurde nach ihm benannt. Zudem besitzt er zwei Retrostrecken, Polar-Parcours und Schoko-Sumpf, beide aus Mario Kart 64. Mario Kart Wii Wario zählt wie immer zu den Schwergewichten, und dank den neuen Fahrzeugen, den Bikes, hat Wario sogar sein eigenes Motorrad, was aus den Wario Ware Inc.-Titeln oder auch aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl bekannt ist, das Wario-Bike .Es wurde zum dritten Mal eine Strecke nach ihm benannt: Warios Goldmine. Auch besitzt er eine Retro-Strecke, Piazzale Delfino aus Mario Kart DS. Mario Kart 7 Auch hier kommt Wario wieder vor, muss jedoch freigeschaltet werden. Dazu muss der Blumen-Cup der 150ccm-Klasse gewonnen werden. Erneut ist er ein Schwergewicht. Warios Galeonenwrack und die Retro-Strecke Waluigi-Flipper sind seine Strecken. Mario Kart 8 Marios Erzrivale ist hier wieder mit von der Partie. Er ist erneut ein Schwergewicht und ihm gehört die Strecke Wario Abfahrt und die Retro-Strecke von Mario Kart DS Wario-Arena. thumb Mario Kart Arcade GP VR In Mario Kart Arcade GP VR ist er nicht spielbar, nimmt jedoch als Computerfahrer an Rennen teil. Game & Watch Gallery-Serie Mario Golf-Serie Mario Tennis-Serie Mario Party-Serie Wario ist seit Mario Party für die Nintendo64 Konsole, ein fester bestandteil der Mario Party Serie. Super Smash Bros.-Serie Super Smash Bros. Brawl In Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii, 2008) tritt Wario erstmals den Kämpfern bei. Biss – Wario kann mit seiner Biss-Attacke Gegner aus kurzer Distanz angreifen, aber auch auf ihn geworfene oder am Boden liegende Items verputzen. Wario-Bike – Warios fahrbarer Untersatz ist ebenfalls mit von der Partie: Er kann sein Motorrad in den Schlachten einsetzen und ist somit Warios einzige Attacke, mit der er aus der Distanz attackieren kann. Jeder Kontrahent nimmt Schaden, sobald er von dem Wario-Bike getroffen wird. Wendet Wario sein Gefährt zu schnell, wird er aus dem Sattel geschleudert, er kann sich aber wieder auf sein Bike schwingen oder es aber als Wurfutensil gebrauchen. Power-Spirale – Die Power-Spirale trifft Warios Widersacher zu beiden Seiten und das mehrere Male, wodurch sie in die Höhe katapultiert werden. Wird dieser Angriff jedoch geblockt oder schlägt er gänzlich fehl, ist Wario für eine kleine Weile wehrlos. Wario-Wind – Je länger Wario diese Attacke nicht einsetzt, desto intensiver wirkt sie. Sie kann in voll aufgeladenen Zustand sogar Gegner von der Stage befördern. Wenn sie aber lediglich minimal geladen ist, fügt sie keinerlei Schaden zu. Ultra-Smash: Wario-Man – Zerstört Wario einen Smash-Ball, transformiert er zu Wario-Man. Durch diese kurzanhaltende Verwandlung ist Wario in der Lage zu schweben. In diesem speziellen Modus kann Wario seine Smash-Attacken immer vollaufgeladen einsetzen. Erstmals trat Wario-Man in WarioWare: Touched! auf. Wario ist ein Schwergewicht, was es nicht gerade einfach macht, ihn aus der Arena zu befördern. Er selbst ist aber nur mittelprächtig, wenn es darum geht seinen Gegnern den Garaus zu bereiten. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/Nintendo 3DS Mario Baseball-Serie Mario Football-Serie Mario & Sonic-Serie Wario ist bei allen Spielen dieser Serie spielbar und zählt auch jedes Mal als Krafttyp. Andere Spiele Mario Slam Basketball Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix Mario Sports Mix Mario Super Sluggers Hier ist er ebenfalls spielbar. Man schaltet ihn frei, indem man ihm vom Dach rettet. Persönliche Informationen Äußeres Warios groteskes und wenig schmeichelhaftes Äußeres leitet sich von Marios ab. Er stellt gleichzeitig eine Karikatur Marios und die eines italienischen Schurken dar. Da Mario ein leicht übergewichtiger Mensch ist, ist Wario stark übergewichtig. Dafür besitzt Wario aber viel Muskelschmalz, mehr als es ein gewöhnlicher Mensch aufbringen könnte. Seine Oberarme und Beine sind daher sehr muskulös. An Wario ist ausschließlich sein Bauch dick, welcher über den Rand seiner Hose ragt. Laut Wario World soll er 308 Pfund (154 Kilo) wiegen, auch wenn er behauptet, dies würde nur an seiner Kleidung liegen. Wario hat eine breite, leicht nach unten zeigende rosa Knollennase mit großen Nasenlöchern. Sein Mund ist so breit wie sein ganzer Kopf und zeigt einen dauerhaftes, offenbar fixiertes Grinsen. Das Kinn ist breit und leicht gespalten. Seine runden Augen sind wie bei Waluigi von einem blauen Rand und dicken, schwarzen Augenbrauen umgeben. Im Gegensatz zu Mario sind Warios Pupillen stark verengt und die Iris ist schwarz. Bei seinen ersten Auftritten hatte man ihm zusätzlich einen deutlichen Silberblick gegeben. Unter seiner Mütze trägt Wario hellbraune, gewellte Haare, wie Waluigi. Dagegen ist sein schwarzer, buschiger und wild gezackter Schnurrbart einzigartig. [[Datei:WW Artwork Wario 2.jpg|thumb|Immer auf der Suche nach etwas... (WW)]] Wario ist für sein unhygienisches Verhalten bekannt. Er wäscht sich selten, hat ständig Mundgeruch und popelt ungeniert in der Nase herum. Ursache für seinen schlechten Atem ist wohl seine Vorliebe für Knoblauch. Er trägt ebenfalls eine Hose und eine Mütze wie der Klempner, allerdings weichen seine Farben mit gelb und violett gegenüber rot und blau ab. Als Komplementärfarben heben sie sich stark von einander ab und sind ein Angriff aufs Auge. Auch haben seine Schuhe eine andere Form und Farbe: Sie sind grün und spitz nach oben zulaufend. Wario trägt sein Markenzeichen, das "W", auf seiner Mütze und auf seinen Handschuhen. Im Detail unterscheidet sich sein Outfit etwas von den allen anderen Klempnern wie Luigi und Waluigi. So hat seine Mütze am vorderen Rand einen weißen Rand, und auch die Knöpfe seiner Hose sind weiß statt wie bei den andern golden. Warios Kleidung hat sich im Laufe der Zeit nicht so drastisch geändert wie bei anderen Charakteren. Auffällig sind jedoch die kurzen Ärmel, welche er erstmals in Wario Land II trug, um seinen Armmuskeln zur Schau zu stellen. Erst seit Wario World wurde dies aber sein endgültiger Stil. Früher war seine Hose auch eher pink, während sie heute eine violette Farbe hat. Persönlichkeit Wario gehört zu den wenigen Hauptcharakteren, die von Nintendo eine detailierte Persönlichkeit bekommen haben. [[Datei:Warioworld wario05.jpg|left|thumb|Wario teilt mit niemandem (WW).]] Grundsätzlich unterscheidet er sich von allen anderen Videospielhelden Nintendos durch sein ausgeprägtes geldgieriges und selbstverliebtes Wesen. Weiterhin verhält sich Wario meist sehr selbstbewusst und ungehobelt. Er ist stets auf seinen eigenen Reichtum bedacht und unternimmt seine Reisen und Abenteuer ausschließlich zu dem Zweck, seinen Besitz zu vermehren. Klassische Beispiele dafür sind Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins, Wario Land oder Wario Land 4. Dabei hat er auch mit Diebstahl kein Problem und schreckt prinzipiell vor nichts zurück, wenn es ums Geld geht. Seine Gier dehnt sich zeitweise auch aufs Essen aus. In Wario Land wurde Knoblauch als Power-Item eingesetzt, was für eine besondere Vorliebe Warios spricht und womöglich auch seinen Mundgeruch erklärt. Wenn ihn seine Habgier zu stark einnimmt, treibt er leider auch schon mal ein doppeltes Spiel mit seinen Freunden. Gleichzeitig ist er auch sehr sparsam bis geizig. Wario wirkt nicht sehr intelligent, hat jedoch einige erstaunliche Talente, die vom Gegenteil überzeugen. So beweist er u. a. in Wario Land 3, dass er ein Flugzeug fliegen kann. Außerdem ist er der Erfinder der WarioWare und er entwickelte innerhalb weniger Sekunden einen Helm, mit dem er sich in ein Fernsehgerät teleportieren kann. Er scheint also ein elektronisches und technisches Fachwissen zu besitzen. Auch die Wario-Arena (Wario Stadion) in Mario Kart 64 wurde von ihm entwickelt. Dass Wario als dumm betrachtet wird, liegt zum einen an seiner Ungeschicklichkeit und seiner Unbeherrschtheit sowe zum anderen daran, dass er seine üblichen Fähigkeiten selbst ab und an zu vergessen scheint. Wario hat eine sehr aggressive Natur, was er die anderen vor allem in der Mario Kart-Serie spüren lässt. In der Mario Party-Serie hält er sich mit seinen negativen Eigenschaften zurück und spielt fair, wenn dieses Wort überhaupt in seinem Wortschatz existiert. Ansonsten zeigt er sich in sportlichen Wettkämpfen als Angeber und ausgesprochen schlechter Verlierer, was er sich mit Waluigi teilt. Das geht sogar so weit, dass er selbst nach einer Niederlage schon Applaus gefordert hat. Laut Spielanleitung von Wario Land 4 hält er in seiner Freizeit gern einen Mittagsschlaf und liest Zeitung, während auf der offiziellen Seite dazu steht, dass er auch trainiert. Im hierzulande nicht veröffentlichten interaktiven Buch zu Wario Land 4 der "Game Boy Book"-Serie heißt es, dass er aus irgendeinem Grund eine starke Abneigung gegen Sand hat. Warios Aussehen führt dazu, dass er von manchen als wild, gefählich oder gar erschreckend wahrgenommen wird. Laut Super Mario 64 DS trifft dies auf die Toads zu (wobei sie ihre Meinung später ändern), und sogar König Buu Huu. Manche Spiele deuten auch auf ein Hobby oder einen Freizeitberuf als Bauer hin, mit einer besonderen Vorliebe für Hennen, da diese, wie er sagt, keiner Fliege etwas zu Leide tun. So sieht man ihn in Wario Land II alles um sich herum stehen und liegen lassen, um seine Henne zurück in ihr Nest zu bringen. Und in Game & Watch Gallery Advance bestellt er im Auswahlbildschirm für das Spiel Fire Attack ein Feld. Im Spiel selbst tauchen auch seine Hennen auf, denen er kein Haar krümmt. Somit scheint auch Wario seine gut versteckten, weichen Seiten zu besitzen. Fähigkeiten [[Datei:MP5 Artwork Wario.jpg|thumb|Wario demonstriert seine Kraft in Mario Party 5]] Warios Fähigkeiten basieren hauptsächlich auf seiner Kraft, was ihn auch grundsätzlich von den anderen Klempnern Mario, Luigi und Waluigi unterscheidet. Während Mario und Luigi ihre Gegner durch Sprünge besiegen, schleudert Wario sie von der Seite weg. Einfache Sprünge bewirken in der Regel nur eine Betäubung des Gegners, die er dann aufnehmen und wegschleudern kann. Dabei kann er auch leicht Kreaturen tragen, die wesentlich größer und schwerer sind als er. Warios Schwachstelle sind seine Sprungfähigkeiten, vor allem im Vergleich mit Mario und Luigi. Charakteristisch dafür ist Super Mario 64 DS, denn dieses war das bisher einzige Spiel, in dem er deren Sprungtechniken einsetzen konnte. Von allen Personen im Spiel waren seine Sprünge die niedrigsten. Den Dreisprung, den Rückwärtssalto, den Seitwärtssalto sowie den Hechtsprung beherrschte er nur hier. Daneben setzt er seit Wario Land 2 in jedem Jump 'n' Run-Spiel bevorzugt die Stampfattacke ein, mit der er viele kleinere Gegner emotionslos platt machen kann. Sie ist aufgrund seines Gewichts besonders stark, was ihm ermöglicht, in der Nähe stehende Feinde außer Gefecht zu setzen. In Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 konnte er diese Sprungtechnik nur dank eines Power-Ups einsetzen. Dieses Spiel war auch das einzige, in der Wario seine besonderen Fähigkeiten durch verschiedene Pötte erhielt. Wario besitzt eine große Anzahl einzigartiger Fähigkeiten, die sich aber von Spiel zu Spiel und abhängig von diversen Items voneinander unterscheiden. In Wario: Master of Disguise konnte er sich dank des Stabes Stilgut in verschiedene Verkleidungen Hüllen, die ihm besondere Kräfte verliehen. So konnte z. B. Gegenstände aus dem Nichts erscheinen lassen, leuchten oder Laserstrahlen verschießen. In Wario Land: The Shake Dimension schüttelte er seinen Gegern ihre Schätze aus den Sachen, was zu seinem geldgierigem Wesen passt. Wario besitzt ähnlich wie Mario und Luigi eine Miniatur-Ausgabe von sich, die Klein-Wario genannt wird. Auf diese Form fiel er erstmals bei seinem Debüt zurück, als er von Mario besiegt wurde. In diesem Zustand ist Wario nahezu hilflos, da er Gegner nur noch durch Sprünge betäuben und sie tragen kann. In Super Mario Land 3: Wario Land schrumpfte er, wenn er von einem Gegner getroffen wurde. Seine Normalform konnte Wario durch Pötte und Knoblauch wieder erreichen. Seine Wut über den Verlust seiner Schätze durch Kapitän Kandis verleihte Wario im Spiel Wario Land 2 die Fähigkeit zur Unsterblichkeit, was in Wario Land 3 fortgesetzt wurde. In diesen Spielen wurde er dafür jedoch bei Gegnerkontakt in bizarre Formen verwandelt. Diese waren nicht nur nachteilig, sondern ermöglichten ihm auch, vorher unzugängliche Stellen zu ereichen. Wurde er beispielsweise zerstampft, starb er nicht, sondern konnte als Flunder-Wario weiter schweben und sich durch enge Passagen mit Löchern im Boden quetschen. Seit Wario Land 4 ist Wario jedoch nicht mehr unsterblich, für dieses Spiel wurden jedoch seine Zustände aus den Vorgängern größtenteils beibehalten. In nahezu allen Sport-Spielen ist Wario ein relativ langsames Schwergewicht und Kraftpaket. Rollen Warios Rolle lässt sich in den meisten Spielen als Antiheld beschreiben, vor allem, wenn er die Hauptrolle spielt. Eigentlich ist ihm das Schicksal anderer ziemlich egal, doch auf seiner Suche nach Schätzen hat er schon diverse Personen gerettet und Feinde besiegt, die noch bösartiger waren als er. Als Beispiel sei besonders die Wario Land-Serie erwähnt. In Super Mario 64 DS arbeitete er sogar mit Mario, Luigi und Yoshi zusammen, um Bowser aus dem Pilz-Palast zu verjagen. Er nimmt hier also die Rolle eines Helfers an. Dabei ging es ihm erstmals nicht um Schätze, sondern wohl vielmehr um Rache, weil er von Bowsers Schergen eingesperrt wurde. In früheren Mario-Spielen, allen voran in seinem Debüt Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, war er dagegen häufig Hauptantagonist des Spielcharakters. In Wario's Woods war er der Hauptgegner von Toad, während er in den meisten anderen Spielen naheliegenderweise Mario gegenüberstand. In Sport-Titeln wie Mario Power Tennis trägt er zusammen mit Waluigi meist die Rolle des Unruhestifters und ist bei seinen Versuchen, gegen Mario erfolgreich zu sein, in den Videosequenzen meist unfreiwillig komisch und wenig erfolgreich. Verbindungen zu anderen Charakteren Birdo Aus einem unbekannten Grund kann Wario Birdo nicht leiden. Dies sieht man in Mario Super Sluggers, wo sie sich ein schlechtes Chemistry teilen. Allerdings verbinden die beiden viele Gemeinsamkeiten wie z. B. beide nicht in einer festen Beziehung sind. So findet Birdo immer wieder neue Partner. Kapitän Kandis Wario und Kapitän Kandis sind seit Super Mario Land 3: Wario Land verfeindet, als Wario den zusammengeklauten Schatz von ihr und den Zuckerrohr-Piraten erbeutete. In Wario Land II versuchte sie sich zu rächen, indem sie in sein Schloss einbrach und ihrerseits seine Schätze mitnahm. Den zwangsläufigen Kampf mit Wario verlor sie und wurde erneut von Wario um ihre Schätze beraubt, die sie seit dem letzten Mal gesammelt hatte. In Wario Land: The Shake Dimension gelang ihr zum Schluss doch noch ihre Rache, da Wario den größten Schatz des Spiels an sie abgeben musste. Luigi Warios Beziehung zu Luigi scheint weitaus weniger problematisch zu sein als zu Mario. Zudem sollen sie laut dem Nintendo Power Magazin ebenfalls Cousins sein. Man sieht die beiden in einigen Mario-Spin-offs entspannt miteinander plaudern. In Super Mario 64 DS rettet Luigi ihn aus der Gefangenschaft durch Eis-Bully. Mario In Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins besetzte Wario Marios Schloss und versteckte die sechs goldenen Münzen, mit der man das Tor des Schlosses öffnen konnte, bei sechs verschiedenen Bossen. Hier erfährt man auch von Mario in der Spielanleitung, dass die beiden ihre Kindheit gemeinsam in Brooklyn verbrachten und Wario schon immer dessen Erfolg neidete. Mario konnte sich im Nachfolger Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 an Wario rächen, indem er ihm im Abspann die von Captain Syrup gestohlene Peach-Statue vor seiner Nase wegschnappte. Als Gegner waren Mario und Wario danach noch in eher unbekannten Spielen wie Mario & Wario zu sehen. Seit Wario selbst mit Schatzsuchen und Projekten wie Wario Ware, Inc.: Minigame Mania erfolgreich ist, kam es außerhalb von sportlichen Wettkämpfen nicht mehr zu Auseinandersetzungen. Warios Motivation, seinen Gegenspieler wenigstens dort zu schlagen, ist aber weiterhin groß, gern auch im Team mit Waluigi gegen die Mario-Brüder. Inzwischen sieht Wario in dem roten Klempner wohl mehr einen Rivalen als einen Feind. Im amerikanisch-kanadischen Magazin Nintendo Power wird er gelegentlich als Marios und Luigis Cousin bezeichnet, auch wenn dies nicht bestätigt wurde. Waluigi [[Datei:Mario Sports Mix Team Wario.jpg|thumb|Zwei, die sich gefunden haben (MSM)]]Von Wario und Waluigi wird aufgrund ihrer Ähnlichkeiten (rosa Nase, blaue Augenränder und das umgekehrte Zeichen des Rivalen) allgemein angenommen, dass sie wie ihre Rivalen Mario und Luigi Brüder sind. Die Meinungen dazu gehen sehr weit auseinander und bieten großen Diskussionsstoff. Auf der Statue von Waluigi in Super Smash Bros. Melee wird erklärt, dass dies nicht bestätigt ist, während andere Quellen direkt behaupten, sie seien keine Brüder. Wiederum andere meinen das Gegenteil. Auf der offiziellen Seite von Mario Kart DS wird Waluigi im ersten Satz der Streckenbeschreibung von Waluigi-Flipper als "Warios bizarrer Bruder" erwähnt. In'' "Prima's official Strategy Guide"'' zu Mario Party 5 heißt es unter Waluigis Beschreibung dagegen, sie wären keine Brüder. Im Spiel Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen wird sogar erklärt, dass die beiden faktisch keine Brüder sind. Sicher ist nur, dass diese Trickser trotz gelegentlicher Raufereien eine sehr gute Beziehung zueinander pflegen, was die Teambildungen in diversen Spielen belegen, wie etwa in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Daisy und Toadette In Mario Party 8 werden Wario und Daisy als Heimliche Liebende bezeichnet, Wario und Toadette als Heimliches Paar! Peach Peach hasst Wario und geht ihm aus dem Weg. Sie findet ihn unhöflich, geldgierig, unfreundlich und zum Schluss stinkt er aus dem Mund! Wario war, wie man in Comics und ähnlichem sehen kann, in Peach verliebt, als sie ihm jedoch ins Gesicht sagte, was sie von ihm hielt, hinterließ dies den Eindruck, als würde Wario denken, Peach sei ein eingebildeter Snob, welche sich freiwillig von irgendwelchen Schurken entführen lässt. Statistiken und andere Informationen Mario Kart-Serie Mario Kart: Super Circuit Geschwindigkeit: 2/5 Gewicht: 4/5 Mario Party Serie Teamnamen Mario Party 5 bis Mario Party 8 * Wario + Birdo=Dicke Freunde * Wario + Blooper=Triefende Bosheit * Wario + Buu Huu=Gemeine Gesellen * Wario + Daisy=Heimlich Liebende * Wario + Hammer-Bruder=Wuchtbrummer * Wario + Knochentrocken=Dumpfe Schädel * Wario + Luigi=Grüner mit Rivale * Wario + Mario=Zwei-Seelen-Team * Wario + Peach=Seltsames Paar * Wario + Toad=Böse Pilzköpfe * Wario + Toadette=Heimliches Paar * Wario + Waluigi=Fiese Typen * Wario + Yoshi=Yoshario-Team Mario Party DS * Wario + Daisy=Grelle Komplizen * Wario + Luigi=Schizo-Gebrüder * Wario + Mario=Beste Feinde * Wario + Peach=Zucker und Zitrone * Wario + Toad=Klein und gemein * Wario + Waluigi=Schlimme Finger * Wario + Yoshi=Seltsame Kumpanen Super Smash Bros.-Serie Trophäen aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl Aufkleber aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl Wario Groß Arm Angriff +30 Wario WarioWare: Smooth Moves Wario Mittel Biss Angriff +15 Yoshi, Wario, Pokemon-Trainer, Wolf Mario Smash Football Wario & Wario-Bike Groß Körper, Wirbel Angriff+21 Wario WarioWare, Inc: Minigame Mania Wario World-Logo Mittel spezial: Direkt Angriff+15 Wario Wario World Wario-Man Groß Arm+Bein Angriff+18 Wario WarioWare: Touched! Mario & Sonic-Serie Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen Namensherkunft Warios Name leitet sich von Marios Namen ab, da ein umgedrehtes „M“ wie ein „W“ aussieht. So sind die Unterschiede der beiden direkt auf einem Blick zu erkennen, aber auch in der japanischen Sprache macht der Name Wario Sinn: Es ist ein Wortspiel mit dem Namen Mario und böse, japanisch ‚warui’. Auch im Englischen passt ein Wortspiel mit Wario, die ersten drei Buchstaben ‚war’ bedeuten ‚Krieg’, etwas, was nur allzu gut zu Warios Charaktereigenschaften passt, aber eigentlich nicht von Nintendo beabsichtigt ist. Trivia * Wario spricht einen deutschen Satz, er flucht nämlich erstmals in dem Spiel Mario Kart 64 "So ein Mist!". * Dem Comic Warios Weihnachtsmärchen kann man entnehmen, dass Wario in seinen Jugendjahren in Prinzessin Peach verliebt war, diese sich aber für seinen Rivalen Mario entschied. * Nach "Die Verwandlung" müsste Wario durch Mario entstanden sein. Dagegen spricht, dass sich die beiden laut Yoshi's Island DS schon als Kinder kannten. Außerdem existiert ein weiterer Comic, "Mario vs. Wario 'Wario and Mario's Reunion'" von Nintendo Power (nicht in Deutschland veröffentlicht), in dem es um ihre gemeinsame Kindheit geht. Bei Warios Debüt sprach Mario in der Einleitung sogar Folgendes über Wario: "Ich kenne ihn schon seit unserer gemeinsamen Kindheit in Brooklyn." * Sowohl in Mario Kart Wii als auch in Mario Kart 7, also zweimal hinterinander besitzt er eine Retro-Strecke aus Mario Kart DS. Das hat noch kein anderer Fahrer geschafft. * Warios Gesichtskonturen bilden beim genauen Hinsehen immer ein W. Zum Beispiel ist das bei seinem Schnauzbart gut erkennbar. * Wario ist der einzige Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl der über 10 verschiedene Outfits verfügt. Galerie Namen in anderen Sprachen Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins Kategorie:Charakter aus Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 Kategorie:Charakter aus Wario Land II Kategorie:Charakter aus Wario Land 3 Kategorie:Charakter aus Wario Land 4 Kategorie:Charakter aus Wario Land: The Shake Dimension Kategorie:Charakter aus Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman! Kategorie:Charakter aus Wario World Kategorie:Charakter aus WarioWare: Touched! Kategorie:Charakter aus WarioWare: Smooth Moves Kategorie:Charakter aus WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania Kategorie:Charakter aus WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! Kategorie:Charakter aus WarioWare: Twisted! Kategorie:Charakter aus WarioWare: Snapped! Kategorie:Charakter aus WarioWare: D.I.Y. Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart 64 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart: Super Circuit Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart Wii Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart Arcade GP Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 3 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 4 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 5 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 6 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 7 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 8 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Smash Football Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Strikers Charged Football Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Superstar Baseball Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Super Sluggers Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Slam Basketball Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Golf (Game Boy Color) Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Golf (Nintendo 64) Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Golf: Advance Tour Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color) Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64) Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Power Tennis (Nintendo GameCube) Kategorie:Charakter aus Dr. Mario 64 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Wario Kategorie:Charakter aus Wario's Woods Kategorie:Charakter aus Wario: Master of Disguise Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Sports Mix Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario 64 DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart 7 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 9 Kategorie:Boss aus Dancing Stage: Mario Mix Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Fahrer aus Mario Kart 8 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party: Island Tour Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Golf: World Tour Kategorie:Fahrer in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart Arcade GP VR Kategorie:Fahrer aus Mario Kart Wii